ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ectoplasm
Ectoplasm, also referred to as Ghost Slime and Ectoplasmic Residue, is a substance that comes from ghosts and outworldly beings. It usually appears in a form of a slimy green substance, but sometimes is visually completely absent, leaving only energetic traces Egon usually finds with his gear. All ghosts and paranormal activities are considered to be "ectoplasmic" by Ghostbusters, leading to the conclusion that it is scientific equivalent to the occult term "magic power". It is speculated that it is the state of being which the outworldly creatures like ghosts and demons take in order to enter our realm. It appears in all Ghostbusters media. Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game Realistic Version Ectoplasm According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Catergory:' Class I Supernatural Secretion *'Type:' Environmental (Inert) *'Weakness:' Scan only Notes: A thick, viscous substance, ectoplasm is formed when ghosts interact with the physical world. Usually seen as a viscous, mucuslike slime, ectoplasm has also been encountered in mistlike and even crystalline forms. Contact Protocol: Standard Ectoplasm is an environmental substance that you will come across very often. It has no observable behaviors and thus requires no contact protocol. After scanning once, you know everything you need to know. Manifestation Point: *Everywhere Ectoplasmic Residue The Ectoplasmic Residue are slimy ectoplasmic left-overs of the ghostly activity. According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Catergory:' Class I Supernatural Secretion *'Type:' Environmental (Inert) *'Weakness:' Scan only Notes: Ectoplasmic Residue identifies ares of paranormal contact or interaction. While some ectoplasm can be seen with the naked eye, Ectoplasmic Residue can only be seen while using the P.K.E.-enhanced Paragoggles. Contact Protocol: Like Ectoplasm, this has no observable behaviors. The only difference between this and regular ectoplasm is that some ghosts leave Ectoplasmic Residue behind, providing an ethereal trail of bread crumbs for you to follow. Manifestation Point: *New York City Public Library Charged Ectoplasm Psychomagnotheric Slime Mood slime, in shorthand, is a form of ectoplasm whose polarity is relevant to the mood of the environment it is located in. It is first encountered during the Vigo the Carpathian incident. Positively charged slime has become a standard weapon in the Ghostbusters arsenal. Generally either green or purple in hue. "Mood Slime" has been known to animate objects ranging in size from a simple fur coat to the Statue of Liberty. In moments of extreme anger it has been known to animate spirits. Black Slime Black Slime is specialized form of negatively hypercharged ectoplasm that is described by Ray Stantz as being highly toxic to both body AND soul. Treatment with positively charged slime to negate it is an absolute requisite before stepping into an area that has been coated with it. Other Ectoplasm The Cult of Gozer also kept Blue and Yellow Ectoplasm in the Slime Laboratories of Shandor Castle. Winston Zeddemore (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Lost Island Rising Level "When Rookie and Winston enter the Slime Labs" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Winston Zeddemore says: "There's blue slime, pink slime, yellow slime." The function, if any, of these two strains were never revealed. Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game Stylized Version Ectoplasmic Residue According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' None *'Abilities:' None Tobin's Summary: Ectoplasmic Residue occurs when a spirit passes from the ethereal plane into our physical plane. The ectoplasm is the means by which the spirit can affect physical objects and force its will into physical reality. Fortunately this substance in its basic form isn't harmful, but merely stomach-turning and messy. I'm still studying the causative relationship between this slimy substance and the spirit that carries it with them, whether the plasm is a side effect of the interdimensional penetration or if the spirit manifests it intentionally. Egon's Notes: Since the advent of our protonic equipment, ectoplasm is a double-edged sword for these wayward spirits. In the same manner that it provides them with a grasp on the physical plane, it also allows our Blast and Capture Streams to latch onto the spirit, leading to their untimely capture. Ray's Tips: If you get it on your clothes, use bleach. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in Shandor's Island, during the "Shandor's Island" section. It is in a corner of the missing pump wheel room. IDW Comics All entities, including ghosts, demons, phantoms, specters, spooks, ghouls, and poltergeists, leave behind ectoplasm when they make contact with something or someone in the physical world. Even those that can maintain full corporeal form but they tend not to leave behind enough ectoplasm to be visible to the naked eye. A P.K.E. Meter is required to pick up the microscopic traces. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Entities that are able to maintain full corporeal status tend not to leave behind enough ectoplasm on contact to be visible to the naked eye, but make no mistake, even in microscopic amounts, it's there. And detectable via PKE." Over the years, the Ghostbusters encountered several kinds of ectoplasm and certain colored types come with their own special properties. Known Varieties Standard Ectoplasm Also known as Green Ectoplasm, it is the most common form of residue seen. It ranges in shades from a bright forest green to a very gray with a light green shimmer. Slimer is known to emit very green ectoplasm while the Library ghost left behind a very opaque shade of. The ectoplasm doesn't easily launder out of clothing or hair and is known to cause gastrointestinal distress if consumed. Psychomagnotheric Ectoplasm See Psychomagnotheric Slime Black Ectoplasm See Black Slime Necrotic Ectoplasm See Necrotic Slime. Necrotic Ectoplasm is considered to be the most potent strain of Black Ectoplasm. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Highly dangerous, highly toxic. Black slime should not be approached, inhaled, stared at too long, or even mocked. The most potent strains can force an absorption of raw PKE that can mimic the effects of a possession, but without a driving intelligence -- basically turning into a zombie (not necessarily the cannibalistic ghoul found in pop culture, but an aggressive, mindless mound of flesh). The slime also attacks on the cellular level, causing painful sores to appear, internally and externally." Yellow Ectoplasm See Yellow Slime Red Ectoplasm See Red Ectoplasm Purple Ectoplasm See Purple Slime Trivia *In the first movie, most of the Ectoplasm was a methylcellulose compound, a powdered thickening agent used in pharmaceuticals and food products, except for the ecto shower accompanying the Containment Unit shut down. Water was employed in order to preserve the costume worn by Harold Ramis for the scene because it needed to be used again and was one of a kind. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 81 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Joe Day applies 'ectoslime' to Bill Murray. In reality, the gooey substance was derived from methylcellulose ether -- a powdered thickening agent used in pharmaceuticals and food products." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 143 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Although a methylcellulose compound had been developed for the ectoslime featured earlier in the film, the ecto shower outside the firehouse was acheieved quite simply with water.'" Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 143 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "We had intended to use something very slimy and gooey, and have it pour down on everybody - which, quite frankly, the actors weren't looking forward to it at all. As it turned out, though, Harold Ramis was wearing a suit in the shot that we were going to be needing later. And since we had only that one particular suit, we were afraid of ruining it with our ectoslime. So we had to settle for regular water. Since they had to be drenched in the stuff, the actors were greatly relieved.'" *On page 23 of Ghostbusters 101 #3: **In the standard ectoplasm section, Smells "Funky" is a nod to Peter's statement of feeling so funky after he was slimed by Slimer in the first movie. See Also *Psychomagnotheric Slime *Black Slime *Singing Slime *Slime Laboratories *Necrotic Slime *Yellow Slime *Purple Slime *Red Ectoplasm *Laughing Ectoplasm References Gallery Primary Canon EctoplasmicResidueGb101.png|The first Ectoplasmic Residue, from Library ghost, found by the crew in Ghostbusters GB1film2005chapter12sc038.png|Standard Ectoplasm, from Slimer, seen in Ghostbusters Moodslime.png|Psychomagnotheric (Pink) Ectoplasm reacting to negative emotions in Ghostbusters II GB2film1999chapter23sc025.png|Psychomagnotheric (Pink) Ectoplasm reacting to positive emotions in Ghostbusters II BlackSlimeprofile.png|Black Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap92.png|Black Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) PlasmaDistributionSystemprofile.png|Positively Charged Psychomagnotheric (Green) Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Secondary Canon PsychomagnothericSlimeTheVideoGameMultiplayer01.jpg|Pink Slime Blower in use in Multiplayer of Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) (credit: youtube user: randythebredeman) SlimeLabSV01.png|Strains of Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) Fluffy.jpg|Necrotic Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 CrendallsApartment07.jpg|Standard Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #1 YellowSlimeIDW03.jpg|Yellow Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 PsychomagnothericSlimeIDW13.jpg|Positively charged Psychomagnotheric Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 BlueEctoplasmIDW01.jpg|Blue Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 BlueEctoplasmIDW02.jpg|Blue Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 KennerEctoPopperAnnual2015-2.jpg|Blue Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 KennerEctoPopperAnnual2015-5.jpg|Blue Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 RonAlexanderNGB16.jpg|Purple Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 LouvreMuseumIDW02.jpg|Ectoplasm covering the Louvre Museum in Ghostbusters International #4 LouvreIDW03.jpg|Ectoplasm covering the Louvre Museum in Ghostbusters International #5 JeanlEcorcheur07.jpg|Red Ectoplasm seen in Ghostbusters International #5 Non Canon HeSlimedMeMGBp80.jpg|Joe Day applies ectoplasm to Bill Murray, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.80 Category:Ectoplasms Category:Term Category:Environmental Category:Media Class 1